Ballad of Tenma's Exam
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Tenma jatuh bangun mengejar KKM ke 4 mapel utama dalam Sains.Dan 4 orang pula yang bersedia mpai taruhan segala dengan Tsurugi. /"Ulanganku, Aoi.Ulanganku.Dia sakit.Tidak tidak.Dia sekarat eh bukan juga,dia mati…"/Kau yakin bisa dapat nilai tinggi dengan kemampuan begini,Tenma?/Itu pun kalau bisa,Tenma.Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana/ YAOI


Ballad of Tenma's Exam

By Malconette Tara

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO bukan punya Kageyama Hikaru punya saya lah!#crash!

Genres:

Humor,Friendship and Romance maybe

Rated:

T

Warns:

Gaje (pastinyah!),OOC,rusak,hancur,berantakan,peraturan EYD tak memenuhi kuota,sudut pandang gak yang paling utama:YAOI

Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic belum membaca fic IE scara keseluruhan

Senja mulai menaungi Inazuma Town secara yang baru saja selesai dari ruang klub sepak bola,berjalan menyusuri koridor mendapati sesosok bayangan hitam berseragam gakuran di dekat jendela sekolah sedang memegang kertas sedikit was was

"Siapa sih anak ini?Auranya ga banget."

" .Hamina." racau anak itu.

"Ehm,kau baik baik saja?" katanya sambil memegang pundak si Aoi tau,dari keadaan seperti ini anak itu tak bisa dibilang "baik baik saja "

"Sorano apa ya?Kenapa bisa kayak gini?".Aoi benar benar terkejut anak itu tau lengkapnya.

…..

JENG!JENG!

"YA AMPUN!TENMAAA!"pekik Aoi."KUKIRA ADA ARWAH NYASAR KARENA GA LULUS UJIAN!GA TAUNYA KAMU TOH!"

Tenma itu muram lagi.

"Ada apa Tenma?Gak biasanya kamu cekiprit kayak semangat terus."

"Ulanganku, .Dia sekarat eh bukan juga,dia mati…"

"….."

Saat itu juga,Aoi tau Tenma harus dibawa ke RSJ secepat dia tak melakukannya.

"Kidou-sensei bilang kalau aku membunuh ke 4 kertas ujianku lagi,aku tidak akan bisa naik ke tingkatan berikutnya."

"4?"

"Lihat.".Tenma menyerahkan 4 lembar kertas ujian.

Dan semua mapel itu bertemakan IPA!Dan apakah itu?

"Matematika,Kimia,Biologi, dan Fisika mu merah semua?!"teriak Aoi

"Aoi….Aku…Sudah cukup!"

Tenma merampas kertas ujian yang dipegang Aoi dan berlari sih mau lompat langsung dari jendela biar kerenan dikit tapi ga jadi karena masih sayang nyawa.

"Tunggu Tenma!Tenmaa!".Aoi merasa agak bersalah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Malamnya,Aoi menelepon Aki nee-chan untuk menanyakan kondisi ,dia sudah menceritakan perihal "Tenma-sakit-jiwa" kepada teman seklub dan sampai saat ini belum ada solusi yang pas untuk membangkitkan semangat ,besok ada persahabatan sih..

"Hal hal yang aneh?"

" nyudut di pojok ruangan atau semacamnya.."

"Nggak ada tuh."kata Aki nee-chan."Tapi hal hal aneh yang menuangkan teh ke acar misonya dia tumpahkan ke yakiniku nya,sambil berkata "Mampus gw,mampus gw,mampus gw".Terus,dia ambil buku fisika dan selembar kertas corat menulis sesuatu itu diremasnya lalu dibuang ke dalam tong kubuka ada tulisan "Tahukah anda jika ketebalan upil bisa diukur dengan micrometer sekrup?ternyata penelitian membuktikan bahwa ketebalan upil bisa diperoleh dengan Hukum Upil I "Semakin dalam mengoreknya,semakin tebal upil yang anda dapatkan.""

Aoi mingkem.

He's not crazy he's INSANE

"Moshi moshi Aoi?Aoi?"

"Terima kasih infonya Aki nee rasa saya juga akan ikutan gila dibuatnya.."

"…."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keesokan harinya, pada pagi yang masih sangat pagi(?),Tenma datang ke ruangan dalam kekalutan yang luar biasa,mendapati seorang pemuda sebayanya berambut ungu muda yang sedang belajar.

Tenma tengsin.

Hikaru yang menyadari keberadaan (galau) Tenma,langsung berdiri

"Ohayou ka?Suretute kudasai."

Tenma duduk di samping Hikaru.

"Matamu berkantung, nangis semalaman ya?ada apa?mungkin bisa kubantu."kata Hikaru selembut kbps otaknya masih setara dengan computer Pentium setengah, dia cepat tanggap kalau temannya ada masalah.

Lama Tenma menunduk ke ,bahunya bergetar.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisan Tenma yang membahana mampu membuat tuli sementara,jendela kaca pecah,manusia berterbangan layaknya bulu kaki dan AKB 48 harlem shake dipadu goyang Kasane Teto #ga connect.

Kariya yang kebetulan datang pagi pagi mendengar cukup jelas tangisan Tenma dibalik pintu otomatis tahu Hikaru ada disana (seorang kekasih harusnya hapal kan?^0^),dia langsung masuk dan menemukan Hikaru . sadarkan diri.

" !KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA?!".Panik, Kariya mengguncang tubuh dengan Tenma?Sebodo penting Yayang Hikaru nya harus sadar dulu.

Perlahan Hikaru membuka matanya

"Ma-Saki?".Pemuda berambut light teal itupun bernafas lega.

"Hikaru...Ada yang sakit tidak?maksudku apakah kau terluka?"Kau lebay sekali Kariya.

"Tidak."jawab Hikaru."Tapi,sepertinya Tenma yang butuh pertolongan batin."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenma telah menceritakan duduk perkaranya kepada Kariya dan Hikaru,walau sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu dari Aoi.

"Satu satunya jalan adalah belajar."kata Kariya.

"Tapi,aku sudah mencoba, segitu segitu doang."jawab Tenma lesu.

"Aku bisa membantumu belajar Biologi."tawar Hikaru."Ayo,Masaki .Kita bantu Tenma!"

" .Mungkin sedikit pelajaran Kimia."Pemilik Hissatsuu "Mach Wind" itu berbinar binar.

Tenma ingin memeluk HikaMasa tapi takut di jaring dengan Hunter's Net sambil di deathglare"jangan sentuh Hikaru,Domba Angin"

Karena sudah mendapat pengajar,semangat Tenma naik 50%.50% nya lagi adalah matematika & yaa?

Tsurugi ngintip dari balik pintu tuh...

Yang jelas,spirit Tenma berhasil kembali dan membuat Aoi menarik nafas minta maaf pada Aoi karena telah merepotkannya.

Perihal tulisan itu?Aoi tidak mau membuat mood Tenma rusak lagi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMP Hakuren telah lama usai dengan skor 2-1 untuk semua yang kelelahan langsung ketiduran di sofa atau kursi Yukimura telah mempersiapkan para pemain tangguh ke medan perang untuk melawan Raimon.

Ketika senja kembali merayap Inazuma Town,Tenma terbangun karena ada suara yang memanggilnya dari sang senpai,Kirino.

"Tenma,aku pulang duluan ya...kalian berdua mau sampai kapan tidur di situ?"

Ber-dua?

Saat itu juga Tenma merasakan ada yang berat di bahu kirinya,langsung menoleh ke damai sang striker kegelapan yang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Muka Tenma langsung memerah.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsurugi kun,ayo bangun..."

"Nnn.."

Bukannya bangun,Tsurugi malah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Tenma.

"Awawawa...Tsurugi... Bangun...Pulang yuk.."Tenma berusaha menenangkan tak ada reaksi,dia sedikit mengguncang badan Tsurugi dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Nnnhh..."

"Hei,sudah bangun?"kata yang belum sadar menatap Tenma dengan mata ½ melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Tenma dan...

Kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

Tenma terkejut sehingga ia mendorong pelan di dorong lalu sadar sepenuhnya.

"Eh?kita masih di sekolah?" pemilik Lancelot itu beralih ke Tenma yang kini menutup muka dengan tangannya sembari menunduk dalam

"Ada apa Tenma?"

"Ti-ti-tidak ada."

"Sakit perut?"

" baik baik pulang duluan saja."

Tsurugi masih menatap Tenma yang menangkupkan tangan ke mukanya

"Kudengar kau sedang kesulitan dalam pelajaran sains bisa mengajarimu mulai besok."Kata Kyousuke,mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pulang.

Setelah Tenma merasa Tsurugi tak ada lagi,ia melepaskan tangkupannya.

"Uwaaa...Yang tadi itu...Harusnya sebelum dia bangun kuterbangkan saja dia dengan Mach Wind~~

Tenma menarik nafas dan mengambil ruang klub dengan perasaan kacau balau

"_Kudengar kau sedang kesulitan dalam pelajaran sains bisa mengajarimu mulai besok."_

Ah, yang menawarkan diri sebelum Tenma menebak nebak apa yang sedang Tsurugi pikirkan tentangnya.

Ooohhhh...LOVE IS IN THE AIIIIIRRRRRR...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nyahahaha!Ini Chap 1 dari rencana ngejelekin Tenma walopun udah banyak yang ngejelekin dia.

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari saya cukup bermasalah dengan ke 4 mapel penting dalam IPA Fisika!Padalan banyak orang yang bilang fisika itu saya ,mm itu lebih gampang ketimbang fisika.

Padahalnya lagi,Saya masuk kelas Pas ngeliat nilai,mata gurunya juling kali ye sehingga yang di lihat terbalik

Review,review,review! -0-


End file.
